Vergüenza
by Luka-sama
Summary: Porque sus amigos lo sabían, sus profesores los sabían, los kages lo sabían, la aldea sabía, su novia lo sabía, por muy extraño que fuera, que en esta relación, el tímido era Naruto, por muy irónico que fuera.


_100 historias bitches XD me costó un mundo llegar a esta cantidad, pero no fue imposible. Como pueden esperar este será un Naruhina, pero creo que pronto retomare historias cortas de Fairy tail y quiero escribir al menos una historia de Digimon._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Pero gracias a todos los que me han acompañado durante esta gran travesía…mi propio reto personal es llegar algún día a las 1000 historias en mi página…por que YOLO._

 **Vergüenza**

Muchas veces las personas llegan a cambiar durante su vida, generalmente un niño solitario puede volverse muy sociable, una mujer que es herida puede volver a amar y un perro herido puede volver a tener una familia. Pero lo que todos tienen en común es que no suelen olvidar, solo superar, así que solo intentan seguir con sus vidas de una manera en que dejen atrás el pasado, pero no sin tener en su mente lo pasado para no caer nuevamente en lo mismo.

Algo difícil de comprender si no se vive eso.

Un ejemplo claro es un niño que comete una travesura, generalmente el niño va a recibir un castigo que le hará pensarlo dos veces antes de volver hacer lo mismo.

Lamentablemente no todas son situaciones tan sencillas como la anteriormente nombrada.

Para ella Naruto era un claro ejemplo, un niño que vivió solo en su infancia y gran parte de la adolescencia, que debió soportar el odio de los aldeanos y luego luchar toda la vida para ser reconocido por los demás. Era un hombre que tuvo que soportar muchas tristezas y la perdida de muchos seres queridos, quien no pudo tener a sus padres a su lado y quien debió luchar para obtener amigos.

Un magnifico hombre.

Uno quien logro obtener el reconocimiento de la aldea, tener grandes amigos, conocer la amistad y el abrazo de un ser querido. Un guerrero que se enfrentó a las garras de la muerte y salir triunfador, quien salvo al mundo ninja y cada día sigue luchando por aquellos que alguna vez lo odiaron.

Porque su corazón era así de grande.

Ella podía decir todo aquello, después de todo si no fue hasta ser mayor que logro hablarle sin desmayarse, toda su infancia y parte de la adolescencia lo persiguió.

Aun recordaba el gran camino que tuvo que seguir antes de poder estar a su lado. Desde ser un fantasma para él, convertirse en compañera a amiga, luchar juntos en la guerra y ser rescatada de Toneri en la luna. Ser oficialmente una pareja no fue algo sencillo y costo demasiado, pero ahora…estaba todo como debía estar.

Eran novios.

Hinata amaba sentirse de esa forma, querida. Después de tantos años de amor unilateral, él por fin había volteado a verle y regalado una sonrisa como ella siempre lo deseo, una llena de cariño. Ahora ella era importante para él. Era la persona con la que pasaba más tiempo, la chica con la que siempre reía divertido y con quien se sonrojaba cuando hacía algo mal.

¿Ella?

Jamás se cambiaría por nadie.

Por eso estaba disfrutando de una gran calma, tantos años imaginándose como podría ser (pensando que sería solo un sueño sin cumplir) la transformaron en alguien muy calmada en su relación. Sabía bien cómo actuar ante casi cualquier situación, después de todo de niña siempre pasaba todo los días imaginándose que haría de tener al rubio como novio. Cuando él la invitaba a un lugar sabía que tema sacar, si no sabían que hacer ella le daba opciones, si él se enojaba por alguna misión fallida ella sabía cómo reaccionar.

A veces solo veía a Naruto sonrojarse y tartamudear, se veía adorable.

Le costó un poco relacionarlo, pero había descubierto que Naruto tenía un pequeño problema…bueno un problema sería algo serio, realmente se podría decir que era un detalle que no se notaría si no se veía muy de cerca la relación.

Naruto no sabía amar.

Claro que Naruto era un buen amigo, uno con el cual siempre se puede contar y siempre sonreía a tu lado. También era un gran ninja, no por nada era considerado el héroe de las cinco naciones ninja. Era un gran hermano mayor para Konohamaru y el hijo que Jiraiya nunca pudo tener.

Pero sobre relaciones amorosas…no era muy bueno.

No porque no quisiera.

Simplemente porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

No era difícil detectar ese detalle cuando eres su novia y lo ves constantemente. Hinata lo descubrió casi a dos meses de relación cuando Naruto comenzó a actuar algo…torpe, bueno para ella era adorable. El chico reaccionaba incomodo cuando se daban de las manos, cuando ella le llamaba con cariño o él intentaba responderle sin muchos resultados.

Al principio sentirse algo excluida fue lo que no hizo ver la realidad.

Él quería corresponderle bien, solo que no sabía cómo.

No tenía la menor idea de tener una relación porque nunca pensó tener una. Como cuando tuvieron su primera cita y él intento llevarle a un restaurante sin tener dinero, ella tuvo que ayudarle e proponerle ir a un lugar. Poco después a Ino se le salió decirle que Naruto había estado leyendo libros románticos que Sai tenía.

Naruto era el chico más dulce que conocía.

Así que ella esperaba pacientemente. Esperaba a que Naruto comprendiera que ella no era una ilusión o lo dejaría ante el primer problema, después de haberse disculpado como mil veces por olvidar su primer mes juntos y casi golpearse con la pared por ella, comenzó a preocuparse. Ella no esperaba que el recordara cada fecha en especial, por que para ella cada momento era especial y sabia, en la sonrisa del chico, que él también disfrutaba.

Ella solo esperaría…como siempre.

Pero no era esa espera desesperada de joven al ver que él no le hacía caso, era una espera donde ella estaba a su lado ayudándolo a cada momento.

…

-¿En qué piensas?-dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

No se sobresaltó como al principio, ya estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de tenerla a su lado al caminar por la aldea. Incluso se recrimino un poco al ver que no prestaba atención al chico y se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Nada importante-se apresuró a contestar al ver la mirada preocupada de Naruto.

También había descubierto que Naruto solía ser muy inseguro al principio de la relación, como si en cualquier momento fuera a dejarlo. No parecía comprender que llevaba la mayor parte de su vida siguiéndolo como una abeja a la miel.

-Solo estaba recordando algunas cosas-dijo a medias.

No era mentira del todo.

Al final Naruto la miro fijamente sin creerle, pero termino asintiendo viendo a otro lado.

Hinata sonrió algo enternecida.

Hacía mucho viento ese día en especial, por lo cual no era raro ver a Naruto usando la bufanda roja que había vuelto a tejer para él. De hecho todos sus amigos se reían divertidos al ver como la bufanda roja era ahora parte de su atuendo normal, solo en misiones no la usaba por miedo a romperla.

-Mmm-dijo Naruto en protesta.

Rápidamente giro su rostro y noto como tenía los dedos de su brazo vendado en sus labios, temió lo peor al recordar como hace algunos días le estaba molestando.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto preocupada.

Las mejillas del chico estaban algo rojas por el frio.

-Nada solamente que…-giro a ver sus labios algo confuso-han estado secos últimamente, están agrietados ¿Qué pasa con el bálsamo de labios que siempre pones? Tal vez yo debería ponerlo también-añadió de manera pensativa.

Hinata lo vio unos segundos mientras hablaba. Recordaba aquel bálsamo que le había dado Ino hace algunos días por el viento que se formaba en esa época, ayudaba mucho para que sus labios no estuvieran resecos en ocasiones.

Pensó en decirle que lo olvido a su casa, pues era la verdad.

Pero una idea atravesó su mente.

-Naruto-kun-lo llamo al tiempo que sujetaba con suavidad su brazo para que volteara.

-¿Hmn?-exclamo volteando a verla de forma inocente.

De forma rápida como si fuera un aleteo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios donde apenas si se tocaron, pero como siempre que ocurría desde que eran novios, su corazón no dejo de aletear y bombardear sangre por todo su cuerpo. Podía asegurar sin temor que todo el frio había desaparecido y el calor que brinda la presencia de Naruto la había llenado.

Se alejó de él con una gran sonrisa y mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-¿Qué pasa con este fácil bálsamo para labios?-Pregunto con cariño.

Pudo ver como el rostro de Naruto cambiaba de uno incrédulo a uno rojo rápidamente, con rapidez cubrió su rostro con una mano y luego le siguió la otra en un vago intento por ocultar sus emociones.

Ella se sintió algo nerviosa de haberse sobrepasado.

Si bien se habían besado en algunas ocasiones, no serían tantas como le gustarían a ella. Debía aprovechar cuando podían, por eso ahora en una calle poco transitada pensó que no le afectaría tanto.

-¿Qué estás haciéndome Hinata?-dijo el chico con voz algo ronca-Yo no puedo…-dejo la frase al aire mientras volteaba a otro lado con una mano aun cubriendo su rostro.

No sabía que pasaba, así que pensó que disculparse era lo mejor.

-Lo-Lo siento estuvo mal-exclamo ella sintiendo algo de vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

Pero pronto vio como aun rojo el chico la veía de reojo.

-No es eso en realidad…-Bien ahora estaba confundida, más al ver el rostro rojo volver con más fuerza-Dame más por favor-añadió rojo.

Su miedo se esfumo y una sonrisa cariñosa inundo su rostro, luego con suavidad le dio otro suave beso en los labios a su novio.

Porque sus amigos lo sabían, sus profesores los sabían, los kages lo sabían, la aldea sabía, su novia lo sabía, por muy extraño que fuera, que en esta relación, el tímido era Naruto, por muy irónico que fuera.

 **Fin**

 _Quería escribir algo miel de estos dos, al final salió esto…espero les gustara XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. Por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
